Queen Aleena (TheIronJedi)
Queen Aleena was Queen of Mobotroplis and is the Mother of the Sonic, Manic, and Sonia. Backround Beginnings Aleena was born into royalty see live in the her early life in the royal palace of Mobotropolis in the lap of luxury, but it was never enough. from a young age she was always unsatisfied with the royal life and got into trouble a lot, so much so that her parents sent her to a boarding School. however it was pointless because she still had an adventures side in her. Joining the Agency while this was going on G.U.N. was keeping a close eye on her because she seemed like a valid canadate for a new project they were constructing. when Aleena was 19 she got notified the she was selected for a special honor. being Royalty she thought it was just some fancy ball and decided to go anyway. when she went to the location she found out she was very wrong. She was hand picked to become a member of a new team of Infiltration agents along with Vanilla the Rabbit and Alicia Acorn. they were trained to stealthly and processly conduct Infiltration, espinoge, and assassination missions and became extermely skilled in combat. Aleena also took up the skill of aircraft piloting as well. during this time Aleena, Alica, and Vanilla went on many missions and got to know one another and became good friends. Meeting Maurice during a Mission she met with a Man named Maurice Hedgehog. she was directed to protect him at all cost because he had knowledge of a threat to mobotropolis. as Aleena and her crew were bringing him back to base they got shot down, by an unknown attacker. they were then captured and brought in to a mysterious tower and were then tortured for information. luckily she had grown a strong tolerence for pain and wouldn't let up and evenually she was saved, not by her crew, but by Maurice. he found a way to escape past the robotic gaurds and bypass the locks on the doors and rescued Aleena. unfortunatly he didn't know where Vanilla and Alica were. Aleena and Maurice the escaped the tower and went on the run. On the Run During this time the layed low for months. Maurice then explained what was going on. he told her that a political representative and scientist named Dr. Robotnik was attempting a full govermental take over. Aleena then realized this had to be taken to G.U.N. so they wondered the underbelly of Mobotropolis to find G.U.N. and stop this. during those months of hardships she begin to grow feelings for Maurice as did he and they evenually had sex. a couple months after they found G.U.N. building but it turned out it was bombed weeks ago in an illeged terror attack, Aleena and Maurice knew otherwise, but with the lost of her friends and Aleena also being pregeant, she desided to resign from G.U.N. and resumed her title as princess. unfortunatly, her palace was also attacked and her parents were killed, making her the active Queen of Mobotropolis. months pass by and as she has her children the hospital is attacked her gaurds hole off the attackers giving aleena just enough time to escape with her children. Maurice however was done running and he said to Aleena before he fought that he loved her and his children and that there future is more important then his and he leaves to fight them off. unfortunatly he died defending the hospital and Aleena was on her own. luckily in the intervening months a new palace was constructed and she raised her children there. Giving up her Children after a couple years go by she gets a visit by the Oracle of Delphius and he tells her that Robotnik will take over in a week. she had to seperate her children to complete the prophecy were in they reunit and become the council of four and finally defeat robotnik and not wanting to take any chances this time she does as the Oracle says. When her children grow up and started the serach for her she watched them closely, but never interferes. she does this because she wants to test there bonds of Family to see if they truely can reunit, not just with her, but with each other as well. Return of Underground Timline (being worked on) Friends *Vanilla the Rabbit *Alicia Acorn *Maurice Hedgehog (husband) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog *Manic the Hedgehog *Oracle of Delphius (had a short fling with) Enemies *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Sleet *Dingo *Eggman Empire Abilities *Government Training (in her youth) *Technological Knowlege (in her youth) *Infiltration Training (in her youth) *Assassination Training (in her youth) *Piloting skills *Steathy *Chaos Energy useage (requires the royal scepter) *Chaos Control (requires the royal scepter) Relationships Maurice: Miscellaneous Type: Speed Affiliations: (coming soon) Possesions: royal sceptor, a picture of her and her children Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons (heroes) Category:Return of Underground pages